1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the production of slide fasteners, and more specifically to a method of and apparatus for attaching end stops to a fastener chain or a pair of coupled fastener stringers without danger of injury to the operator.
2. Prior Art
The invention has particular reference to the type of apparatus wherein end stops are punched onto fastener stringers which have been sewn onto articles such as trousers. Unlike the usual stop applying apparatus employed during the manufacture of slide fasteners, the apparatus of the above defined type requires large spacing between the reciprocating punch in its elevated position and the stationary die therebelow, because the operator must manipulate the fastener stringers already attached to desired articles. In the apparatus under consideration, therefore, the danger is imminent that the operator may permit descent of the punch while his fingers or other foreign matter is lying over the die. Undue attention on the part of the operator to avoid this danger, however, results in a significant decrease in the operating efficiency.